


Get Out of My Dreams and Into My Bed!

by MiamiPressJunket



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ash Lynx, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pubic Hair, Top Eiji, Wet Dream, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiamiPressJunket/pseuds/MiamiPressJunket
Summary: Eiji has a wet dream about Ash and is embarrassed by it. Eventually, he shows his  love for him. That's basically it. Oh and there's fluff and smut.





	Get Out of My Dreams and Into My Bed!

It was near midnight, it was a very vivid dream that Eiji was having. He had been dreaming of Ash, which this particular one wasn't quite often, but not in the way that he would've thought of. In it, the American was laid naked across an mattress, legs spread and touching himself. Moaning and calling out Eiji's name as he cradled his leaking phallus and rubbing his thumb at the tip, spreading the precum around it. The other hand was squeezing a nipple. Eiji wanted so much to kiss him, his face, his nipples, his cock….He wanted to physically touch Ash. It was just too much. All this was building up that he woke himself up to a wet spot in his pajama pants, he came on himself. Was the dream that good? He was too embarrassed. Especially with Ash just a few feet away from him. The very last thing Eiji wanted is for Ash to wake up to him replacing the comforter, which was wet also and discovering him trying to hide his soiled bottoms. He didn't want to explain why he ejaculated on the bed in the first place, and he wasn't in the mood to say anything about the dream that caused it. Eiji went to the bathroom to clean up. After his shower, he begun to towel off and find some clean clothes to wear hoping to not awake Ash. When he went to the joint bedroom to get dressed, he dreaded what he feared what would happen, Ash was awake, he sat on the window sill while the lamp on. Eiji should've expected him to not find him sleeping. 

'You alright?’ Ash said. ‘Bad dream?’

Oh what the words he wish he could say in this situation. Bad dream, way far from it, Eiji thought. He had a set of clean clothes folded in his arms, body naked with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He smoothed the bangs of his face with his hand that was dripping annoying wet droplets in his nearsighted eyes. He needed to put his contacts in just for a little bit, the room was sorta blurry and the dimness of the room didn't help, with or with out the lamp. 

'Not really, just felt a little stuffy in here is all’, he said with a smile on his face. He walked over and placed the new set of pajamas on his bed.

'Oh really, then why did you not sleep on top of the comforter instead, the laundry could've waited until morning. There's something your not telling me.’ Ash said while smiling, head on his left hand. 'You had an erotic dream and came in your sleep, howelse would you be so fast to try to clean up with out me knowing, you don't seem like one to piss the bed. Even though your an old man, Oniichan.

Eiji’s mouth was agape, he could've just died right then and there. How could he be so stupid to think he could hide it from Ash? The young man could hear the tiniest slightest sounds. He stood there with a wide blush on his face. “I-I-I was just having a dream about... well, about someone or someones back in Japan. It was just a regular old wet dream, nothing special. Don't you…” He stopped himself before he said it, it would be inappropriate to even mention if Ash had wet dreams just like any other normal teenage boy. How could he, with all the shit he's been through. Eiji looked distraught and wanted to say he was sorry, but Ash stopped him. 

“It's okay. I expected you to ask that.” Going into another subject, now with a slick grin on his face. “So, what special someone we're you dreaming about? I thought said you didn't have a girlfriend in Japan.”

The older japanese boy's blush gotten even wider, with his head down he begun, “I don't. It just that sometimes, I have dreams of a girl that I had a slight crush on or even, a cute boy from the pole vaulting club that I was in. Trustmeitwasntyouoranything,” Which Eiji had said so fast that the words couldn't keep up with his brain. Then he looked up at the blond and was shocked to find, rather than be upset, had a look that you could call ‘mischievous’. 

'You….actually dreamt about me?” 

Eiji thought he could just die right there, the boy's just so quick to the point! That's the thing about Aslan Jade Callenresse, he can give you a stare and tell that your bullshitting. Eiji looked down and started playing around with his fingers. 

“I-well…… it was... you playing with yourself and calling my name.”

“That's it?”

“That's it. All I know was that you were in deep ecstasy, I wanted so much to touch you.” He stopped playing with his fingers, “In the dream, I wanted so much to make love to you, to see you finally enjoy sex rather than be hurt by it. To show you how love is supposed to be expressed. Even sometimes in reality, I wish to do the same as I wanted to do in my fantasy, I just didn't want to use and hurt you is all.”

He pulled Ash's hand over to his lips and kissed it, afterwords he clasped his hands in his and said, “We been through alot and after you were taken away from me and thought you were dead, I didn't know what to think. When you came back, all I wanted to do was kiss you and never lose you again. That beats all the dreams of that girl or any team member that I know. I just don’t want to use you for some silly sexual fantasy of mine.”

Ash thought he would start crying, “ Eiji….Your not like those other men, your different, you actually care about me and how I feel. Also, what normal boy wouldn't have wet dreams of the ones they love?”

Eiji a little upset at Ash calling himself not normal blurted out, “ Ash don't say that about yourself, you are normal! You deserve all the love that you never had in your life, and if I could give you that love that you have never gotten, I would be glad to.”

They stared quietly at each other for moment, hands holding each other tightly. Then it was Eiji who made the first move. He leaned over and begun to kiss Ash chastely. The american returned the kiss by slipping his tongue into Eiji's mouth. Each other's arms had started to pull the other closer. Eiji being inexperienced, tried to copy Ash's as their tongues wrestled in their mouths while kissing. The older boy began to get hard again, he broke apart the kiss with a thread of saliva stretching between their lips, panting. Ash looked down at the other boy's growing member, and his fluffy pubic hair now dry.

“Hah….You don't shave, do you?”

The 20 year old looked puzzled“.... Why? Should I?”

“Nothing, just thought a big, grown man like you would have better maintenance.” The blond said with a smirk. Eiji got offended, regardless of erection.

“Oh shut up! Most people don't worry about that kind of stuff!”

“Well, in the future, you might wanna look into trimming it a little. I bet you would look really cute if it's just a little patch. Too much, it would make you look like a dirty old man. As for now….I wanna feel how soft it is.”

“How soft? What?? Ash, what are…” The American went down to Eiji's groin and begun to rub his left cheek at the mass, getting a heady smell of the Japanese boy's musk. Eiji started blushing, he'd be lying to himself if this wasn't hot. He combed Ash's hair with his fingers.

“Ash….”

Next, the 18 year old took the 20 year old's cock in his hand and begun to kiss the tip, then lick the slit. Eiji begun to moan and instead of raking his fingers through Ash's hair, had started to grasp his golden locks. He licked a long strip from the base to the the head, which was uncut. Ash took this opportunity to unsheath the head and suck down on it. The Japanese then started to buck his hips and moan erratically, calling Ash's name, over and over again. The younger could only grin through his ravishing of Eiji, he then begun to play with the boy's balls, squeezing them while licking the base as a dog drinks water from a water bowl. Pre-cum streching from his tongue, Ash moved his head back and only to engulf Eiji whole, bobbing up and the down the shaft. The boy wanted to come so bad, he never did it like this before. He masturbated, but it couldn't match this, having someone who he loved so dearly, yet alone handsome, pleasuring him that no hand could do. 

“Ash…. Ash…. hah...I'm going to come!”

As Eiji came, Ash swallowed every drop of him, as he came hard. He then smacked and wiped his lips. As they started to lay on the bed, they begun to kiss again, rather then last time, it was more ravishing and passionate, tongues sloppy and wet. They broke apart to Eiji suggesting that it was Ash's turn to feel good.

“It's not right to leave you hanging, I wanna make you happy too. Like I said, I want to show you how real love is.” Since Ash was already shirtless when he slept, the only thing Eiji had to do was remove his pants and boxers. He unbuttoned Ash's fly to find out that their make out session had made him aroused. Eiji pulled the jeans off as fast he could, to be welcomed by Ash's straining dick poking out of his boxers. 

 

“You like what you see? I bet that cute guy in your pole vaulting club doesn't match up to this.”

“Yeah, but he's not as sexy as you look now.”

“Suits yourself, I'm not the one already naked.”

They chuckled a little bit and started to kiss again. Eiji was on top of Ash, making a trail of kisses from the lips to a lone nipple, which he started to suck. He looked up at Ash's face while sucking, licking and mock biting at the nub, while alternating between pumping his dick and grabbing his balls as Ash had did to him. Proud of the response he was getting from him, which had Ash moaning and panting. The american found it humorous that the older boy knew this much when this boy never had a girlfriend or even, a boyfriend.

“Mmm… you sure you…..never this….oh god….before?”

Eiji stops to do a slow kiss of the nipple that he sucked on. “What you think that I don't do this when I masturbate? Let's continue.” Eiji went to where Ash's groin was, took his mouth and begun to peel off his boxers with his teeth. The younger's cock sprung out leaking pre-cum out of the side of his leg. Eiji didn't hesitate to kiss it like Ash did and unlike his, Ash was cut. He wondered if his was less sensitive than his as they say. After licking it so tenderly and putting one of his balls in his mouth, the theory was proven otherwise. Ash was moaning and brushing Eiji's hair with his hand,” That's it, Eiji….Mmmm…..hah, your doing wonderful, for a first timer. I'll give you that.”

Eiji stopped to comment,”Don't tease! Contrary to popular belief, I do read up on these things.”

“Like what, you wiki'ed it?” Ash had a smug smile on his face, looking about to laugh only to shut it down that it was killing Eiji's mood as he had a pout on his face.

“Oh yeah, well, what about this….?” Eiji pulled Ash's boxers pass his legs and spread them apart and begins to lick at the ring between his buttocks. Swirling his tongue and poking it in and out the hole, sometimes kissing it. Ash flew his head back and begun to fondle his dick while Eiji rimmed him, his other hand pinching the wet nipple that Eiji had sucked. After giving one last kiss to his anus, he looked at the american with bedroom eyes and was very happy for what he was seeing, it was like deja vu. The same image that he got from his dream appeared right in his face. The blond was blushing, and moaning, all the while still masturbating, “Eiji...please don't stop, I want you to take me, please.” 

This was what the asian didn't expected, in his mind he thought that Ash and him would just fool around, jerk eachother off, kiss and play around with each other. Him ejaculating so hard the second time made him a little weak and he didn't think he could get it up fast enough to take him head on, especially if he hadn't did it before. He looked distraught, got up and started to apologise. “Ash, I'm sorry, I really want to, but I have no experience with being the one who gives. So if I was going to do it, I probably hurt you and I don't want that to happen.” He laid next to him and started kissing Ash as he did before, but this time, while one hand held his cheek, the other stroked Ash’s cock with his hand, taking over what Ash did previously. He did the same as Eiji was doing and begun to stroke the older boy's. Eiji was slowly getting an an erection again, while moaning through the kisses. If Eiji wasn't going to take him, then he figured maybe that he would take Eiji instead, since the poor boy was starting to get tired. He had the very rare opportunity to top when he was prostituted to female clients in the past, and yet the vile bitches never complained. Ash had stopped what he was doing and said to the other man, “Eiji, do you mind if I go inside you? Since I have experience in that sorta field.” Eiji just nodded, laid his back against his bed and spread his legs apart. After the caucasian put on a condom, he took one of his fingers and entered the older boy's anus to test how much he could take. Eiji had started to feel a little pain, but then he figured his muscles needed to relax first. After a while, he then slipped in a second, Eiji started to tense a little more than before, but soon begin to calm down, breathing hard.

“ Ash, I think I'm ready.” With that, Ash kissed Eiji's forehead and got himself ready to position his body in front of him. Ash took it very slowly, remembering that Eiji was still a virgin. He looked the older boy's face to find any tension. None, just some light breathing and with those damn bedroom eyes. He tried hard to suppress himself so he wouldn't fuck Eiji into the mattress.

“You okay?”

“Yes, just a little tense. I just have to get used to that. Being my first time, you know.”

“I'm going to go all the way in, alright?” With that Eiji nodded and Ash begun to slip in his whole shaft into Eiji's entrance. That when the trouble started to begin, unlike the test run, the Japanese boy started to tense up and breathe heavily, real bad. So much that tears were welling up in his eyes. “Ash….it hurts. Can we stop?” The american was shocked that it had come to this, he didn't want to hurt Eiji. He felt horrible, he pulled out as quick as he could and hugged the older boy. “I'm sorry Eiji, good god, I didn't mean to.” Eiji hugged back and said, “ No, it's fine, I just wasn't ready yet. Maybe we could do other things later, let's just rest awhile for now.”  
Ash asked, “Well, how about that offer that you wanted to take me? You won't hurt me, I'm used to it. Remember, you wanted to make me feel good also? Trust me, you won't hurt me.I'll even teach you how.”

“Are you sure, Ash?” Eiji said while leafing through the nightstand dresser and finding a condom, he learned to put one after watching videos on YouTube.

“Of course.” With that, Eiji gave Ash a deep kiss, and opened Ash's legs apart as he did his and with Ash's instructions, begin to penetrate him little by little until with Ash's command, went fully in. Eiji was in total bliss, he could feel the warm walls that was hugging his dick. He stayed there for a bit, the american fully flustered, had to remind him that he can pull out now. He told Eiji to push in again, this time alot faster. This time he hit Ash’s prostate hard, making him moan in ecstasy and call out the asian boy's name. On and on, they continued, back and forth, with Ash saying words like, “There, push it in, harder” even, “I love you”. Bed squeaking, bodies sweating, lovers calling out each other's names in the dark. Being Eiji's first time, he couldn't believe his first would be his soon to be lover. Something he wanted to do ever since he started having dreams of Ash, he wanted to touch him and here he was, making passionate love to his soulmate. Ash could feel Eiji’s balls slapped against his ass, furry pubes covering his own balls over and over again. He was about come. “Eiji…..please…... touch me, hah, hah.” The older boy obliged, slid the condom off and stroked the younger's member rapidly, believing it would be more sensitive that way Ash sat up to kiss him passionately, then at the same time, both had came. Ash had came on his stomach and chest. Exhausted, the two young men had collapsed on the bed on top of eachother. “ I love you, Ash. I really do.” Eiji said while out of breath, “ I love you too, Eiji.” Ash smoothing the sweaty bangs from Eiji's forehead. They soon realized that if they kept lying in bed like what they were doing, it would result in a sticky and painful situation. Eiji had started to peel the condom off and tie the lip into an knot, then proceeded to chuck it into the wastebasket near the bed. 

“I guess you need to hit the showers again, huh? Don't want to have oniichan sticky and stinking?” Ash chided. 

The romantic aura away, Eiji was a little offended and wasn't in the mood for Ash's little bro bullshit, especially when it comes to his hygiene. Being a former jock and all. “I wouldn't talk if I were you, look at yourself!” Soon after, looking at both their upper torsos, began to laugh.

Ash faking defeat, said,” Alright, alright, let's not fight. How about we have one together?” They both got up together, arms holding on to the other and with laughs and kisses along the way, made their way to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Banana Fish fanfic in ever, so I hope I got it right with the characters being in character.


End file.
